The Year of 2105
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: By a complete Accident are heroes the Furious Five and the Elemental Hazards get sent into the year of 2105. For Animation Universe 2005 and king of 2211, enjoy guys.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own KFP only Takami, Layla, Ryo, Skyler and my other OC's and their abilities, alright enjoy. **

**Ch. 1 In the Year of 2105**

In the Village of Peace is an ordinary village filled with animals like; pigs, geese, boars and others that lived there. It's been almost two months since the Battle with Kamikaze and everything went back to normal, well almost normal if you considered flaming tigers, a dark wolf with dark abilities, and foxes that can control electricity with their bare hands, other than that yes everything was normal again.

Kovu Shaozu the ten year old brown lion cub, decide that since he had the abilities of; Fire, Wind, Shade, and yes even Time, he wanted to learn how to us them responsibly and carefully. Just last week he stopped time and couldn't start it up again and started freaking out until time speeded back up and that wasn't the first time. Kovu was now training in the Jade Palace but also decide to not live there only to visit.

Takami, Layla, Ryo and the others were in the training hall with Kovu and they were helping him. Shifu, Po, Viper, and Tigress were with them viewing Kovu's progress and the other went down to the village for doing something, Kovu still wasn't getting it at all still having trouble.

"Okay Kovu, let's try it again bro, I'm going to toss these stones to you and you either shot them down with Fire, push them to the side with Wind, stop them with Time, or make them disappear with Shade" Takami instructed.

"Okay I'll try" he said getting ready. Takami moved back a few meters then tossed three small stone over at Kovu who was shivering nervously. As soon as the stones were tossed in the air he shot bullet sized flames at them, but missed all three of them.

"He making progress with his fire abilities, but he doesn't not know how to aim it very well" Ryo pointed out.

"I sort of agree with you, but fire is not that easy to control" Kiba said to Ryo.

"How so"? Ryo asked.

"Controlling fire is like controlling Chi energy threw the body, which is very hard" Kiba explained to him.

"Oh, so it's not like controlling darkness" Ryo realized. Kovu then got on his knees then started banging on the floor annoyed.

"Dang it, I'm never going to get this right" he said annoyed that his powers were not working the way they we're suppose too. Takami walked over to him, got on his right knee and put his paw on his little lion brother shoulder.

"Hey, I know it's hard, you just got to keep trying Kovu. I had the same problem when I was a kid. Why don't we try this one more time, let's practice your Time ability, okay?" Takami told him. Kovu got back on his feet then nodded.

"Okay" he said slightly smiling. Somehow Takami was the only person that could make Kovu smile even a little bit at times. Kovu then got ready again for Takami instructions and began his lessons once more.

"Okay, this time I'm going to drop these small stones to the ground and I want you to freeze them with your Time ability, are you ready"? Takami asked.

"Alright, I'm ready" he said in front of Takami who had his arm out to drop the rock. He let go of the stone and then Kovu preformed Time and then stopped them from touching the ground. The rocks were now just flouting beside him.

"I did it, I DID IT" Kovu cheered out loud with his arms waving around happily.

"Good job Kovu, I'm so proud of you" Layla said hugging him and then letting go of him. Just then with Kovu's powers still active he stopped time again. Then the entire training Hall then started changing.

"What the heck" Kiba yelled. Just then a big portal was in front of everyone and it was spreading, getting bigger and bigger spreading all over the place. It was also sucking everything that was in site. Everyone was hanging on polls and stuff for dear life, until Ryo couldn't hang on anymore along with Skyler now digging their claws into the hard ground. Tigress, Viper, and Faith got dragged in as well. Kiba then let go but as fast as he could he grabbed Ryo's tail and he let go and flow in the big blue portal. Everyone else was sliding on their feet try to stop themselves from going in. Kovu slowly walked himself over to Takami and Layla and hung onto Takami's leg.

"I, I can't hang on anymore" Takami said letting go along with Kovu and Layla. As they were falling and there was a bunch of ones and zeros everywhere then another portal opened up and Takami sees everyone falling through it. Kovu and Layla was falling beside him and then it looked like they were falling into a huge city and must of his friends were getting separated from them expect for Kovu and Layla then after that everything went black.

**15 minutes later **

Takami was finally wakening up and got on his knees and shuck his head for hitting his head on something. He looked to his left and see's Kovu beside him. He tried shaking him awake and he got slowly.

"Uh Takami, where are we"? Kovu asked.

"I don't know, hey where is Layla"? Takami asked back.

"I don't know. LAYLA WHERE ARE YOU"! Kovu yelled out loud.

"Over here" she said back behind a dumpster.

"Why are you over there Layla"? Kovu said walking over and saw Layla not wearing any clothes. Kovu then started blushing and then turned around. Takami thought that something was wrong and walked over quickly to the dumpster. As soon as he saw her he then covered his eyes with his hands.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Layla I didn't know you didn't have clothes on" Takami said while covering his eyes. She then covered herself with some cloth covering her chest and her other parts.

"It's okay, you can look now" She told them then she realized that neither Takami nor Kovu was not wearing clothes either and then turned her head then yelled.

"Guys you're not wearing any clothes either, cover yourselves!" She yelled. Takami then looked down then covered himself with a nearby rag then inside the dump Kovu pulled out some old clothes for him and Takami and threw them on the ground. Takami immediately putted them on.

Takami was wearing a black T-shirt and gray shorts. Kovu was now wearing a small black shirt that hanged to his legs and gray pants.

"This is disgusting, wearing dirty clothes" Takami said annoyed and beginning to walk forward out of the alley with Kovu and Layla behind him. They were out of the ally and there was a humanoid orange Triceratops dinosaur putting what looks like newspaper inside a van.

"What is that thing"? Kovu asked.

"What, the walking humanoid dinosaur or that machine"? Takami asked.

"Both" Kovu said nervous.

"I have no idea" Takami answered.

"Let's go find out" Kovu said running over to it and getting inside the back of the vehicle.

"Kovu no, get back over here right now" Layla ordered.

"Hold on a sec I want to see what these are" he told her. Just then the doors closed and Kovu was at the window banging on the door.

"Okay, I don't want to be in here anymore. Takami get me out, help"! Kovu cried out. The vehicle then started moving and driving off with Kovu inside. Takami and Layla chased after it as fast as they could but it turned a corner and it was driving away but was still in their site.

"We need to get to higher ground, Layla get on my back" Takami told her. She got on his back then Takami started releasing his phoenix abilities red flames formed around him and the flames grow wings on his back and he flow high into the air following the van. The van was now in the highway tariff. There were other vehicles as well and they were flying around them passing by.

"What kind of place are we in"? Layla said hanging on to Takami.

"I don't know, but its way different then china, hang on I'm going to go lower to the moving machine" Takami said going down to the vehicle. The back door of the van opened and Takami was right next to it and Layla stood carefully on his back and reaching out to Kovu.

"Kovu, grab my hand"! Layla yelled out. Kovu went to the side of the opened door and reached out his hand. She grabs his hand and pulled him on Takami's back then Takami flew away. Behind them a flying car with white and blue all over it and it had red sirens spinning around it.

"They must be the guards here, I'll stop" Takami told them. He landed on the ground and shut down his powers. The guard turned out to be a gold skinny robot with a police uniform and hat on.

"Well, look what we got here, two tigers and a lion cub joy flying around the city with no vehicle, may I see your ID or licenses" he asked with a France accent.

"What's a license"? Takami asked.

"What, you must be outsiders, well I guess you're all under arrest" he yelled.

"What does that mean" Kovu asked.

"It means little boy that your friends are going to jail and you're going to an orphanage" he said pulling Takami shirt trying to push him into the police car. But the out of nowhere a black limo zoomed in front of them then drove forward. The police robot pushed Takami away and the limo was facing Kovu, Layla, and Takami. The door opened a big robot was looking at them.

"Get in if you want to live" He told them. Kovu and Takami got in first and Layla ran inside without any hesitation. The car then drove off flying into the air as fast as it could.

**Inside the hover limo**

Inside the limo was surprising, Luna, Ryo, Kiba, Faith, Tamaki, and everyone else that went through the portal was inside the limo and they had random clothes on.

"You guys are alright" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, we're fine" Takami told.

"So we're all here"? Tigress asked

"It looks like it" Po answered.

"Aright you walking trashcan, now tell us where are we"! Ryo yelled.

"Ryo calm down" both Luna and Skyler told him trying to calm him down.

"All your questions will be answered until we get inside Godai Tech which we're almost there" he explained.

**Godai Biotech Building**

Everyone was now walking inside the Godai Tech Building and it was it was amazing and huge. The building was so high up as well, but there was other building that was just as big.

"This place makes my home town in Japan look like a kiddy park" Kiba admitted.

"No kidding" Faith agreed.

They then walked inside a door and there was a gray teen wolf with a blue lab coat, white T-shirt, and light black pants standing in front of the hall. Everything that was in the jade palace had was inside the big room. It was like the room was a museum or art gallery. Ryo walked to a sword and picked it up and it was Chronos's sword Zack's Staff that Ryo gave him. He then made his way over to the boy and grabbed him by this caller of his lab coat and pulled forward making him face to face with Ryo.

"These are our friends stuff, were did you get this" Ryo yelled.

"No, you got it all wrong, this stuff there all mine. They been pasted down for hundreds of years" the boy told him.

"Then how do you explain these Chakrams, these are Daichi's weapons, kid" Tamaki said holding the spiky disc's.

"And these are Jayden's weapons Sai's" Mantis pointed.

"And this is my Soul Bender sword" Takami said picking it up.

"What tha bug is going on here"? Mantis yelled.

"Yeah, what's the deal"? Skyler asked.

"You better start explaining yourself" Tigress exclaimed and Viper nodded agreeing with her.

"Okay let me explain" He told.

**15 minutes of explaining**

"So you mean too tell us that all these years, your parents died and passed on all our stuff to you, and not only that we are in the future, you accidentally brought us here and were momentarily stuck here" Kiba explained back.

"Yes" He told them.

"Who are your Great, Great, Great grandparents exactly"? Shifu asked.

"Ryo Mercer and Skyler Tifan, my name Darwin Mercer, welcome to the Year of 2105" He said happily.

"WHAT" Everyone yelled.

"That's so awesome" Po cheered.

"Something tells me we're going to be here for a while" Takami pointed out.

**And that's it for the first chapter of "Year of 2105" I hope you like it, please R&R alright peace.**


	2. So Getting used to and Weapon upgrades

**I don't own KFP only Takami, Layla, Ryo, Skyler and my other OC's and their abilities, alright enjoy. **

**Ch. 2 Some getting used too **

It was another almost normal day as the bright suns rays shined threw Darwin's curtains. The gray wolf was sleeping peacefully in his bed wearing his black and white Tron like pajamas. The suns rays then hit his face and he tiredly opened his eyes. He sat up from his bed and wiped the sleep crust from his eyes and got up and headed for the rest room. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and combed his spiky hair and fur.

He then exited the restroom and walked through the hallway. As he was walking he then hears crashing sounds of something or someone breaking in the living room. He rushed out of the hallway and entered the living room. As he looked around he sees that everything was moved around.

But what shocked him the most was that Takami and his gang, the Furious Five, Shifu and Po were all there training sparring with each other. Kovu was just sitting down watching them spar.

He then also sees that his big robot butler named Jeeves, was having a hard time try to stop them from destroy things. Po and Viper were sparring and Po grabbed her tail and threw her away. Po then started celebrating waving his arms around for his victory, until Shifu grabbed and throws a rolling pin at him hit his stomach and Po fell backwards on his back.

Shifu then shuck his head in disappointment "Panda, never celebrate to early, you'll never know what might attack you then from behind"

Po then sat up sitting on his mutt rubbing his stomach that hurts since he had a rolling pin thrown at him. "Man that hurt" Said Po.

"This is awful" Jeeves said looking around the living room.

"I Know, The Dragon Warrior should have seen that coming" Shifu said talking about Po.

"No, I mean the living room, it's a terrible mess now" Jeeves said then turned around to see that Darwin was looking at the destroyed room.

"Master Darwin, oh I'm so glad you're here, now what do you want me to do with them"? He said wanting them to leave standing beside Darwin. There was an awkward silence as everyone stood in front of them and Darwin said these exact words.

"Do it again" Darwin cheered putting his hand in the air.

Wait what, Master Darwin they literally destroy your living room and was fighting and jumping off walls and… He exclaimed but then Kiba and Ryo jumped on top of his back.

"Hey, chill out robo butler, if he said its okay, then its okay" Said Kiba.

"Yeah chill out, don't have a short critic" Said Ryo.

"Get off me you jovinal delinquents" He exclaimed trying to get them off. The two then jumped and he fell on his back. Ryo and Kiba then walked back to the group.

"Can somebody help me up please" he pleaded. Po and Takami then walked tord him and helped the big robot back on his feet.

"T-Thank, you two aren't as bad after all, now Master Darwin on the agenda today you have to inspect the Godai experiments cells, it your decision to do or not to sign the rights for Gentech Comic to open their store, and…" He said but got interrupted by Kiba.

"Wait GenTech Comics, what's that, is it a comic manga store"? Kiba asked Darwin.

"Yeah, their store is in town"? He told him.

"SIGN IT, SIGN IT, SIGN IT PLEASE" Kiba begged desperately wanting to go there. Darwin asked Jeeves for the rights form and signed it and mailed it through a bright pipe that goes into the city mail area. Kiba then cheered jumping up and down.

"Sorry for his Stupidity, please continue sir" Said Faith calming Kiba down.

"Ahm, as I was saying next you're…" He said but stopped as Takami raised his hand to the Robot butler.

"Question" Takami asked.

"Yes, yes what is it"?

"You said something about Godai cells, why are you guys experimenting with them"? Takami asked.

"Well a lot of people for hundreds of years has been taking effect of the non- harmful disease and been awaking them. Also some people and even children were born with the cells because of a father or mother that had it. There was no sign of people dying from it, but just have some kind of powers genes that gives them abilities, for example; fire, darkness, electricity, or light" Darwin explained.

"You said your mine and Skyler's great, great, great grandson; do you have the elemental genes"? Ryo asked.

"Unfortunately yes and no, I do have the genes, it's just that the cells haven't taken affect yet. Jeeves you may continue" said Darwin.

"Your uncle Powell is coming to check on you later on" he finished.

"He's coming here, what time did he tell you when he was coming"?

"Two hours ago" he answered.

"Uh no, it ten- thirty right now, I got to clean this up" Darwin said.

"There's no need we'll have the cleaner tidy the room up, it would take a while for you uncle to get here" Jeeves assured him.

"What can we do to help" Takami asked.

"Nothing, we'll let the workers handle the cleaning, but there is something that I should give you" Darwin told them. Darwin told them to follow and they did. They walked into some kind of technology room. Darwin the walked further into the room standing in front of a door. He placed his paw on a scanner plat that was beside the door.

The door then slide open and he pulled out some clothes and chest plates that were similar to their old clothes. He then handed them to each of them.

"These looks just like are old clothes, just futuristic" Takami pointed out looking at his clothes.

"Yeah no kidding" Layla agreed. They all walked out of the room and went too the restrooms and Darwin had a lot of them. Ten minutes later Five, Po, Shifu, and Everyone else had on there new futuristic version of their clothes.

Po as usual had on only panda that were now black, and Tigress and the rest of the five and Shifu were taking it all in of everything new that was going on. Takami and the gang were looking at them selves in a big mirror.

"Yeah I make the clothes look good" Said Kiba.

"Yeah keep tellin yourself that Kiba" said Ryo.

As they were talking about that Takami, Kovu, and Layla was talking as they were talking about their new clothes.

"I feel like I can do just about anything in these clothes" said Kovu.

"Same here" Takami agreed.

"I'm starting to like the future and these clothes. We should bring them back with us when we go back home" Layla said happily. Darwin then heard them and decides to talk to them about their little idea.

"Uh sorry guys, when I fix the time machine you can't take those with you" He told them.

"Why not"? Kovu asked.

"Because it might change your future and everything that will happen in your time" He explained. When he told them that, everyone that was nearby heard him.

"Aww, but I starting to like these pants" Po said disappointed.

"Man, it's always something!" Mantis exclaimed.

"What kind of stuff do you need fix the machine"? Kiba asked.

"Well, I need Ten Omni Crystals; those crystals are the main power source for starting it up. I used to have some but my uncle Powell took them away, he said their too dangerous for a teen to have"

"Why"? Ryo asked.

"I don't, he says that he just trying to protect me but I just don't believe him at all, he's done some stuff secretly over the years like working with gang lords and trying to take over the Godai business that was supposed to be mine. I started figuring it out when I saw him talking to a gang lord thought holo-chat screen as I was hiding behind the door when I was younger" Darwin said sadly.

"What happen to your parents"? Ryo asked. When Ryo asked him that, Darwin heart was starting to hurt and pounding. His eyes were beginning to tear up and started crying softly.

"Their gone, they been killed when I was six. Me, my mom, and dad were exiting a comedy club was talking about how funny it was. It's been a while since we been to one and we were really having a good time. My mom always smiled for no reason all the time and was the nicest person I ever meet and my dad, he worked as the head scientist, working on the Godai gene. He's the one that had powers in the family having the power of shadow. Anyway we were leaving the comedy club then some guys when plasma guns tried to steal from us and he got what he wanted and then he shot them then ran way" Darwin told them then began to cry.

Ryo then walked up to him and then hugged him. It was a big surprise to everyone that Ryo would go as far as hug someone that he just meet, even if he was his future great, great, great, grandson.

"Don't cry, you don't have to worry. You're not alone, you got me, I'm here with you know" Ryo said softly. Darwin then hugged back then let go breaking the hug.

"Dry those tears future soldier" said Ryo. Darwin the rubbed the tears off his face then looked up at his him.

"Thank you Ryo, your nicer then they say you are"

'Well, I do have my moments. You even remind me of myself, heck you even look like me except that you have fox ears and has a bushier tail" said Ryo looking into his future grandsons blue eyes. Darwin then began to simile and it's been a while since he done that. Everybody then made their way back to the living room.

Jeeves then walked in front of Darwin to tell him something.

"Master Darwin, Master Powell has arrived and is coming up the elevator as we speak" Jeeves announced. When he told him that the elevator door rung and opened revealing a big gray wolf wearing a fiance back suit. He then laid his eyes upon Darwin. Darwin then started freaking out thinking that he and the others were going to be in trouble.

"Uncle uh it's not what it looks like"! Darwin panicked.

"Is what not what it looks like"? He asked. Darwin then turned around to see that the Furious Five, Shifu, Po, and the Hazards were gone and easily Darwin was amazed. _"Wow they're fast,"_was all that Darwin could think of.

"Darwin were you planning to get out of the tower again, I told you that you shouldn't go outside. It's way too dangerous for a child to be outside with all the dangerous people out there. You have everything you could ever want and need here, you; games, technology, TV, everything. So be a good boy and stay here, I only wanted to check on you, and I have some unfinished business I need to attend okay sport, goodbye nephew" Powell said walking back to the elevator going back into the city.

"_Yeah go back doing you stupid meeting with gang lord__s__, I know exactly what you are doing__ you trader__" _He thought to himself. He turned back around the notices that everybody came out of hiding.

"Wow, you guys are good at hiding" said Darwin.

"Yeah were awesome" Po said proudly.

"So that was your uncle, he does seem strange" Monkey pointed out.

"Yeah I know. Oh by the way guys, it looks like your old weapons are stuck in your time and the ones that in the gallery room are pretty old and probably can break easily, what do you say we get you new ones" He told them. Everybody thought about it and thought it was probably a good idea and nodded.

"Okay, follow me" Darwin said.

"Sir, do you want me to pull up the hover limo"? Jeeves asked.

"Thanks Jeeves, let's go" Darwin said walking to the elevator with the other. Jeeves ordered the limo driver to pull up front.

**Inside Powell's limo car**

Powell was still near the Godai Tower and was watching through a camera in Jeeves's eyes.

"Oh you disobeying little brat i'll teach you not to defy me" Powell said angrily pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Gulliver yes its me, release the Titan-bots. I think its time to teach my nephew not to disobey me and show how dangerous the world really is" He said furiously and hanging up the phone.

**Back with Darwin and the Other**

Its been a few minutes and the Darwin and the others Made it in front of the Weapon Tech building. Darwin and everyone else then got out of the vehicle and walked to thefront door and walked in. They continued walking and stopped in front of something Pocould never defeat.

"Ah, my arch is still alive, Stairs" He said putting his head down.

"Come on, it just some stairs then an elevator, you can do this" Darwin assuring him and began to walk up the stairs with everyone else. they then got on the elevator. Inside the elevator youcould see the futurists megacity.

"Wow this city is mind boggling" Mantis said on Po's shoulder.

"I now right" Po said agreeing with him.

"Its amazing, i hate to get lost in it" Kovu said putting his hands on the window amazed of what the world would turn into one day.

_"__T__his new fu__t__ure__ t__ru__ly is __amazing"_ Shifu though. the elevator then stopped moving and the door opened revealing a room that was filled with high tech computers and machines. Just thena female husky that was wearing headset earphones, was wearing a light blue shirt with a purple heart on it, purple pants and had on roller skates on, rolled infront of Darwin.

"Hi Darwin, whats going on" theHusky greeted.

"Hiya Flair, i need a favor, can you hook me up with some new weapons for my friends" He asked. Flair then looked at the people that walked in with him.

"Sure, and let me guess you brought your young great, great, great grandfather here in the future on accident"She said walking over to her computer pulling up her weapon files.

"How did you know"? He asked surprise.

"You did itbefore three years ago, remember"She told him.

"Oh" He simply said.

"Okay guys, will on of you please stand on the machine pad and think of a weapon you would like" She instructed. Everyone wasn't very sure if they wanted to stand on it because of all that happen yesterday, but Shifu decided to walk forward and stood on the pad. He then began to thing of a something less lethal than a sword. seconds later a future version of Oogway's staff appeared beside him. He then looked at it then began to like.

The Five, Po, and gang saw what happen and was yet again was amazed. Monkey was nextandhad a new bow staff, Mantis had a small dagger sword, Viper though of something new and had a TailBlade on her tail, Po had a look -a -like Sword ofHeroes, Crane had Wing Blades. Tigress was next and she never really used weapons only for last resort, she though hard then hand High tech Claws on her fingers. she then walked off the pad admiring her new claws.

It was now time for the Elemental Hazards and Ryo was first to get on. He though of his beloved gunblade and when he opened hiseyes, he sees a new version of a gunblade. He lookedat the blade then walkedback beside Takami. It was now Faiths and Layla turn and they both got weapon tools like throwing stars andKunai's and big got a black future Bango staff. Takami got then same future claws as Tigress and also though of his phoenix sword. He though long and hard and beside him was the red andwhitesword.

It was now Kiba's turnusually he would have a katana, he went alittle overboard with his new weapons more like giant sized armor with a cannon on the battle suit armor's arm.

"Guys check me out inmy new weapon, i call it the Canine XZ 5000, Daudai got nothing onme" Kiba said with a huge grin on his face. Ryo just shuck his head for the hybrid white wolf's stupidity and turned to Darwin.

"This is want i have to go through" Ryo said pointing at Kiba. Darwin shrugged his shoulders and looked at the battle suit. Faith the walked up to Kiba to try and talk to him about getting something else.

"Uh Kiba, how about think of something else, you know, something that doesn't look like it about fall apart all over the place" She told him trying to not hurt his feelings.

"You dont have to worry about that, i would totally kick butt in this thing" Kiba said admiring his suit.

"Even Po got a reasonable choice of weaponry and you had to goand think of this" Master Shifu said rubbing his temples on his forehead.

"Yea sir, what you think"Kiba asked.

"I think you went over board" Shifu told him. Kiba's eyes lit up not wanting to get rid of his armor. Before Master Shifu Told him that, four Robots flew through the window and immediently grabbed Darwin.

"Darwin your coming with us" Thegolden robot Hawk Leader said then spread his wings and flew out the window.

"DARWIN"! Ryo and Everyone else Yelled.

**T****o be continued**

**O****kay guys****,i****'m not the type of person to make ****'****to be continu****ed' ending in chapters**** (Actually i hate those****) but i ran out of ideas so, i hope you liked ****this and i will try and post as soon as i can, Ty****son Howler ****over and out, peace.**


End file.
